The Brute
by kaiistar
Summary: Carlisle is Pissed at his edward So he's a little dominating Eddie's Bedroom... Roleplay Slash. E/C


Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

My door slammed opened and an angered Carlisle stalked into my room. I put my book down onto the floor and sat back up only to be met with the back of his hand. His mind was oddly blank.

"Alice figured it out Edward. You thought about it!" He snarled in my face. I froze, _Alice knows? No…no…no!_

I looked up at Carlisle who suddenly rushed at me. He landed on top of my lap and his lips attached to mine. He created so much force with his leap that my couch slammed into the wall and knocked us to the floor. Carlisle flipped us and pinned me to the carpet.

He growled and I heard in his mind _He's wearing too many clothes!_

He leaned down and ripped my clothes from my marble frame. He quickly shredded his own clothes and stood, dragging me up by my hair.

_Open_

I opened my mouth and Carlisle shoved himself inside. I groaned at the fierceness, and power that he exudes. He was always so compassionate and kind but when he was like this, it was amazing. I whimpered as he thrust into my mouth. I laced my hands behind my neck, and hollowed my cheeks, sucking as hard as I can. I flicked my tongue all over his length as he thrust roughly. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair and I knew he was close.

I whimpered and looked up at him. He knew that I was asking for permission to use my hands. He nodded and I gently slid my hands up the back of his powerful legs. I left my right hand kneading the muscles between his legs and the other slid around and cupped his balls. He groaned, and I swooned at the sound. I gently massaged them, tugging on them lightly until he exploded into my waiting mouth.

He threw me away from him and I landed on my back, my feet still under my ass, and my hands flung out to fall over my head. I knew better than to move so I laid there while he quickly recovered.

Carlisle pounced on me and his lips attached to my neck. He flicked his tongue over the mark he left when he changed me, and I whimpered. He reached down and pulled my legs out from under me and straightened bent them placing my feet flat on the floor.

_Stay_

He commanded and raced from the room. He came back moments later with a cock ring and some other things from his stash, and I whimpered in a silent pleading.

_You will wear the present I bought you, until I decide to take it off. _

I didn't respond, just stayed silent as he slipped it over my already dripping length. I whimpered in pain, this and being bitten are the only pain we feel as a vampire.

Carlisle flipped me and pulled my hands behind my back and bound them from my wrist to my elbow. He pulled the bottle of lube from the box he brought in and squirted some onto his hand. He swirled around my entrance, the dipped his finger inside of me. I moaned as he slipped and second in and sissored his fingers. He withdrew his hand, and pushed himself inside of me. I whimpered in pleasure and thrust my hips back at him moaning. He reached in his box and pulled out a ball gag, strapping it to my mouth. He started moving then and I moaned. The sound of cold hard vampire flesh slamming into more vampire flesh surrounded the room, echoed with our moans and grunts. Carlisle's fingers tighten around my hips as he continues and then growls as he comes again. I feel his warm venom shoot inside of me and I whimper, becoming even more aroused. He waits a few moments as he runs his hands over my nipples, down my stomach and then he stroked my aching cock. I whimper my need for release and thrust into his hand. He allows me to do this until he is hard then he lets me go and grips my hips again. He starts moving again and whimpers loudly every time he hits my prostate.

He continues to pump in and out of me until he orgasms again. He pulls from my body and flips me onto my back.

He stands and walks from my room. I'm lying bound aching in my need to release, and left alone. I whimper out to him, silently pleading for him to come back and let me come. I could break out of my bonds easily, but he knows I won't.

_Edward! Enough! Be silent and maybe I will consider letting you come._

I whimper again quietly and stay silent as I watch through his mind. He's doing charts for the hospital. I lay there silent and fighting hard not to move for over an hour. Finally he decides I've been good enough to come and he flits into my room. He lays between my legs and lifts them onto his shoulders. He pushes inside of me again and I whimper and arch my back as he leans forward and pumps right into my sweet spot. He makes sure I rub against his stomach as he fucks me. He nibbles and licks along my neck and collarbone. He clamps his teeth into my shoulder, and I arch and scream behind the gag. Now I'm lost, and I try to beg him to let me come trough the gag as he starts to thrust harder. One of his hands travels down and he grips my length and squeezes hard as he pumps me along with his thrusts at an inhuman speed. He grips the right suddenly and pulls the ring from my throbbing cock. I hiss and then suddenly arch and scream as I release onto our stomachs.

I collapsed onto the carpet as Carlisle finished, He smirked down at me and then kissed me tenderly.

"Feeling better?" he asked

I nodded, "Thanks for playing the abusive asshole"

"Anytime Edward, next time its romantic lovers"

"Okay" I said leaning up to kiss him.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

So just incase this confuses anyone…. And I'm not sure if I pulled it off or not,

After Edward climaxes, the scene ends. Carlisle isn't usually like that in bed for this vampire couple. (Yes Esme knows)

This was one of Edward's broody masochistic fantasies.

HEHE


End file.
